Lessons
by maru-chan
Summary: for spike and ed lovers - just a little fun . . . please r+r
1.

Lessons ~ by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer ~ roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue.  
  
This fic is set in my own personal Cowboy Bebop-verse. That means no relation what-so-ever to the show's time line or plot. It centers mainly around Spike and Ed's relationship, but Jet and Faye are important too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ In the Bebop's living room ~  
  
Ten, nine, eight . . . Spike mentaly counted down to the end of his morning routine. Careful to keep his eyes closed, he brought his leg back from the last side kick, spinning to one side - and tripping over a gangly mass of arms and legs that had snuck up beside him. Ed . . .  
  
With his eyes still closed, he extracted him self from the tangled pile on the floor and grabbed Ed by her tank top. "Gottcha !!!" Spike held her suspended in mid-air, Ed's head eye level with his. "Spike-Spike, let go of Edward !!!" The 13 year old wriggled in her loose top, happy despite the scowl on his face.  
  
Spike sighed, his eyes closing once more. Watching Ed's antics made it hard to maintain his scowl. And I'm supposed to hate kids . . . I must be getting soft . . . He was drawn out of his thoughts as he realized that Ed had stopped struggling.  
  
He opened his eyes, but instead of a oranged haired girl, Ed's tank top contained a Welsh Corgi. Shit . . . Spike let Ein drop to the floor beside him, leaning back onto the couch and scowling once more. Somewhere on this ship, an insane computer genius is running around topless . . . I really do hate kids . . .  
  
Ein wriggled out of the top, leaving it on the floor as he scampered out of the room.  
  
Spike fished around, finding his cigarettes and lighting one up. He took a few long drags, exhaling the smoke out of his mouth.  
  
*clink*  
  
Spike let his ears pin point the sound, already knowing the cause. I'll have to teach her how to creep around right . . . He snubbed out his cigarette on the floor, only half finished.  
  
*shush, swish*  
  
Spike let his eyes close, almost, watching the tank top out of the corners of his eyes. A moment passed, and then a slim hand came into view. He let Ed grab the tank top before he caught hold of her wrist, pullling her into his lap. "Gottcha again, Ed."  
  
"Spike-Spike, let Ed go !!!" Ed wriggled, not embaressed at all about her nakedness. Spike smiled, grabbing both Ed's wrists in one hand and using the other to yank her tank top down over her head. "Happy Ed ?"  
  
"Ed is stuck !!!" Ed was lost in the loose fabric, unable to find the neck or arm holes. Spike found this very amusing, till Ed started bouncing on his stomach. "Spike-(bounce)-Spike (bounce) help (bounce) Ed (BOUNCE) !!!"  
  
With a sigh, he tugged the tank top strait, and Edward's head and arms popped from out of the folds. "YAY - Spike-Spike freed Edward !!!" This said, she threw her arms around Spike, squeezing his breath out of him. For such a skinny kid, she's got a hell-uva-grip . . .  
  
"Ed *gasp* let go !!!" Spike tried to pry her off, but the way she was latched on, the strength to do so would have broken a bone or two. Crap, Jet and Faye just HAD to go get supplies TODAY . . . He let his thoughts trail off as he fought Ed to get his breath back.  
  
"Mmmm - nice and soft !!!" Ed shifted constantly, making it hard - imppossable - for Spike to get a good enough hold to pry her off. I'm gonna need a crowbar to get outta this . . . Suddenly, he had an idea.  
  
Spike stood up quickly, hoping Ed would fall off. Instead, the wiry little girl wrapped her legs around his waist, getting an even better hold on him. Bad idea . . . maybe if I fall back on the couch . . . but he dismissed the idea quickly. I'd break one of her friggin' legs like that . . .  
  
The way Ed wiggled against him was making him unbalanced, so he wrapped an arm around her to keep her still. "Ed, how about you go and get Ein ?" His voice was weazy from lack of air.  
  
She pulled away from him, leaning back in his arms. "Silly Spike-Spike, Ein will come back soon !!!" Edward pushed Spike's shoulders as she said this, causing him to fall back.  
  
*omph*  
  
He landed on the couch, breathless, but no longer squeezed by Ed. She'd launched herself off of him the moment he'd lost his balance, doing a neat flip and landing on the chair opposite him. "Spike-Spike . . . " He looked up at the sneaky look she was giving him.  
  
"What *pant* is it ?" His scowl had come back and he was still breathing hard. I really do hate kids . . .  
  
"Will Spike-Spike teach Ed how to fight ?" The supposed computer genius look at him innocently.  
  
"No." Spike replied, looking around for his cigarettes.  
  
"But Spike-"  
  
"NO." Where the hell are my cigarettes . . .  
  
"But Ed really wants to learn . . . " Ed crawled over the table to look at Spike with pleading teary eyes.  
  
No - she wouldn't - she can't . . . Spike felt his resolve waver precariously at the sight of Edward's snivles. As long as she doesn't - too late . . . He watched as a single tear fell from Ed's eye. Crap . . .  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Alright, I'll teach -" But Spike was cut off as Ed enveloped him once more in a bone crushing hug. "OH - thank you, thank you, thank you !!! YAY - Spike-Spike will teach Ed !!!"  
  
"Ed let go *gasp* or I won't teach you !!!" Ed immediately let go and Spike tugged her off and sat her on the table. "Okay Ed, I'll teach you, but no more hugs, and no more sneaking up on me, got it ? You do either and the lessons are off, 'kay?" Ed nodded.  
  
"Alright - get out." Spike watched in disbelief as she just cartwheeled out of the living room. What the hell just happened here . . . he buried his face in hhis hands, groaning. I need a cigarette . . .  
  
"Spike-Spike - catch !!!" He looked up in time to catch the small object she'd thrown at him. My cigarettes . . . hey, there's one missing . . . Spike scowled at the door way as he lit his cigarette. I really hate kids, but that one's just too wierd . . .  
  
~ In Spike's room ~  
  
Maybe she'll forget . . . Spike hoped as he walking into his room after taking a shower. 's not like anything sticks in that fuzz brain of hers . . . he dressed quickly, hunger prodding his empty stomach. I hope Jet didn't let Faye handle the food supplies this time . . .  
  
*click - click*  
  
"Huh ?" Spike turned towards the door, only half dressed. Probably just the mutt . . .  
  
*tap - tap - tap*  
  
This time, the noise came from the pipes above his head. Great, now we got rats . . .  
  
*CLANG*  
  
Big rats . . . Spike reached for a chair, positioning it under a hatch by the wall. He hopped up and pulled off the lid, looking up into the dark hole.  
  
"HI Spike-Spike !!!" Edward's head poped out from the darkness, startling Spike so much he took a step back and fell off the chair.  
I shouda known . . . shit . . .  
  
*omph*  
  
Once again, Spike fell on his ass on the floor. He looked up and glared at the cause of his suffering, who only grinned and dropped from the open hatch onto his chest. "Spike-Spike, Ed wants to lean how to fight now !!!" She had her nose inches from his, still wearing an insane grin. "Please Spike-Spike ?"  
  
Spike goaned and pushed Ed off of her perch on to the floor besie him. "Ed not now. I have to get something to eat." This said, he stood up and opened the door to his room. "Out Ed."  
  
* . . . *  
  
"Ed ?" He turned around, but Ed was gone. Well, that was easy . . .  
  
*sprong - srpong - sprong*  
  
Spike followed the sounds to his bunk, where Ed was doing some very impressive gymnastics on his bed. "Spike- (flip) -Spike (bounce) you (twist) have (twirl) a really (cartwheel) comfy (jump) bed !!!" She tucked her legs into a lotus as she landed, bouncing gently on his bed.  
  
"Ed get OUT." Spike refused to let her get away with any more antics. He was puttting his foot down. He was . . . he was stnding there grinning like Edward and thinking how quick she'd learn and how she was built just right to for Jet Kune Do. I'm really getting soft . . .  
  
Ed was *ohm*ing, eyes closed and hands held up like a guru.  
  
*sigh*  
  
Spike looked at Ed's meditating form, grinning still. He picked her up and carried her out of his room over his shoulder. "Hey - Ed can walk by herself !!!" She protested, but didn't wriggle. He flipped her over, putting her on her feet and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Come on Ed, lets get something to eat."  
  
"YAY - Ed is so hungry she could eat an Ein !!!" The pair walked along, a skinny bounty hunter and a skinny bouncy hacker. 


	2. 

Lessons ~ by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer ~ roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue.  
  
This fic is set in my own personal Cowboy Bebop-verse. That means no relation what-so-ever to the show's time line or plot. It centers mainly around Spike and Ed's relationship, but Jet and Faye are important too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ In the Bebop's kitchen ~  
  
"Well, looks like Faye and Jet haven't come back yet." Spike closed the door of thier bare fridge with a sigh. "Guess we'll just have to wait for 'em Ed - Ed ?" He looked out into the way-too-quiet main room, and saw that Ed had once again assumed a meditating position on the couch. Hmmm - maybe now's a good time for a lesson after all . . .  
  
Spike crept silently into the room, making no noise what so ever as he snuck up on the unsuspecting cyber genius. Heh, heh, heh . . . He stood behind Edward's still form, ready to pounce - until he heard a soft sound. Ed had fallen asleep.  
  
Shit - I can't be THAT mean to the kid . . . Spike leaned over to look at Ed's face. She's kinda cute - when she's quiet . . .  
  
*yawn*  
  
He hopped over the couch and sat next to the young hacker, fighting back another yawn. Maybe I need a nap too . . . He yawn again, and streached out on what was left of the couch. So much for lessons . . . With that he fell asleep next to Ed.  
  
Edward opened a single eye, looking over at the sleeping form of Spike. Heh, heh, heh - gottcha Spike-Spike . . .  
  
*yawn*  
  
Ed is so sleepy . . . good night, Spike-Spike . . . The skinny hacker streached out along side Spike and feel into a deep, comfortable sleep.  
  
~ In the Bebop's main room ~  
  
"Hey Jet ! Give me a hand with the food !" Faye called as she lugged two bulky bags of food in through the doorway of the Bebop's main room. "SHHH !! You'll wake them up." Jet whispered, gesturing at the pair sleeping on the couch.  
  
Spike lay on his side, his back against the couch, body crooked around that of Edward, who was curled up against his chest. It was a sweet scene - rare on the Bebop.  
  
Jet turned away from Faye, a small smile playing on his face. She, however, wore a bored frown. So sweet, aren't they . . . everybody but me's allowed to have a little happiness . . .  
  
The bags of food hit the floor with a loud thud. "I'm going back out." The purple haired girl slunk out the door, heading for the garage.  
  
"Faye - wait a second !" Jet left the food right there by the door, running out after Faye.  
  
Meanwhile, Ed was slowly waking up from her nap. She snuggled into Spike, trying to hang on to sleep, but unable to keep her eyes from flickering open.  
  
*yawn*  
  
The orange haired hacker rubbed the last bits of sleep from her eyes, sitting up and streaching herself out. Once her eyes focused properly, she immediately noticed the bags of food left by the door.  
  
"Spike-Spike - wake up, there's food." Ed proded at the sleeping bounty hunter, shaking him gently. His arms came up to fend her off, his eyes still closed. "No - sleep - go 'way, Ed."  
  
She pulled his hands down, pinning them under her slim body and leaned over till her nose was centimeters from his. "Spike-Spike - there is FOOD." Ed's announcement was punctuated by a growl from Spike's stomach.  
  
Did she say food . . . His eyes practicaly snapped open - and were filled by the sleep blurred image of Ed's grining face. "Ack - Ed get away." He brought his hands up and shoved her, knocking her off the narrow couch.  
  
*yawn*  
  
Spike streached, working out the kinks in his joints. A sudden sharp twist in his gut reminded him of the reason he was awake. Ed better not have been bull shiting . . .   
  
"Ed, where's the - hey, leave some for me !!!" Spike bounded over to the door way, where Ed had already begun sifting through the two bulging bags of FOOD. Food . . . He deftly plucked the bags off the floor, and away from Edward. "Spike-Spike, Ed is HUNGRY."  
  
The eccentric hacker bounced around him as he carried the food into the kitchen. "Hold off Ed. Gimme a second so I can get some grub together." When Ed continued her assault, Spike tried a different tactic. "No lessons for Ed -" the hacker dissappeared in an orange and white blur before he'd finished his threat.  
  
Hmmm . . . black-mailing Ed - why didn't I think of that before . . . Spike smiled as he set about figuring out what was what in the kitchen. Man, how the hell does Jet handle this . . . He raised a quizzical eye brow at the mutitude of pans he discovered in a cabinet.  
  
No wonder there's not much room for food on board . . .  
  
~ In the Bebop's Hanger ~  
  
"Faye !!!" Jet shouted up at the cockpit of the Redtail. "Hold on - !!!" He only just managed to jump out of the way as the small craft took off, disappearing inot the spires of the city beside the harbour. I'm starting to agree with Spike . . . oh, well better go wake up the sleepy heads . . .  
  
The burly space cowboy sighed and turned back to the enterence of his ship.  
  
~ In the Redtail ~  
  
Faye Valentine scowled as she manuvered her ship in and around the tall city buildings. We're all one big happy family - yeah right - it doesn't matter anyway - I've learned my lesson - the hard way, always the hard way - I'll never be happy there . . . 


	3. 

Lessons ~ by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer ~ roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue.  
  
This fic is set in my own personal Cowboy Bebop-verse. That means no relation what-so-ever to the show's time line or plot. It centers mainly around Spike and Ed's relationship, but Jet and Faye are important too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ In the Bebop's living room ~  
  
"Spike, what exactly is this ?" The burly former cop poked dubiously at his bowl of . . . something, as he questioned his partner. "I brought in good food, what the hell did you do to it ?"  
  
Spike leaned back on the couch, proping his feet up on the table. He chose to ignore his partner for the moment, slurping down his own bowl of food instead. It's not that bad . . .   
  
"Ed likes Spike-Spike's food - yum-yum-yum-YUM !!!"  
  
The two bounty hunters glanced up, thier eyes widening more than normally at thier insane shipmate's antics. Currently, Ed was hanging upside-down from the network of pipes above thier heads, eating her own share - and actually managing to get all of it inside her mouth and down (or up) her throat.  
  
"Huh - if Ed can stomach it, I think I can . . . " Jet warily took a small slurp of food. "Hey - this stuff's pretty good Spike !!!" He promptly finished half his bowl in one long slurp.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised . . . " Spike drawled, serving himself some more from the main bowl. He glanced up at the still upside-down Edward. "Ed, eat up-right - I'm not cleaning up if you puke."  
  
Jet pased with his bowl half-way to his mouth and glared across the table at the fuzzy haired bounty hunter. "Eeww - did you have to say 'puke' - I'm eating here." Spike shrugged and continued eating.  
  
*sigh*  
  
Jet looked at his partner in exasperated disgust. I live with pigs . . .   
  
"Jet-person . . . " Ed's sing-song voice called. "Ed wants more food." She held out her bowl, still upside-down.  
  
"Huh - come and get it yourself, Ed." Jet pointed at the food on the table.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Ed scuttled over to the table, grabbed the still-half-full main bowl of food, and ran out into the corridor.  
  
Jet blinked, than jumped up with a growl. "Hey Ed - get back here with the food !!!" He chased the deranged hacker out into the corridor.  
  
Ed's disembodied shout echoed back into the room. "But Jet-person, Ed is still HUNGRY !!!"  
  
Spike sat back and continued eating, mentally counting down till the inevitable crash. Three . . . two . . . one . . .  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Ed wobbled back in, crazed grin on her face. She curled up next to Spike on the couch, immediately falling alseep from all appearances. Spike knew better.  
  
"Ed, where's Jet ?"  
  
One amber eye opened. "Jet-person is washing food off outside Bebop-Bebop." Ed then closed her eye and fell asleep for real.  
  
Surprise, surprise . . . Spike smiled, just a little, setting his now-empty bowl on the table. He took out his cigaettes, lighting one and taking a few slow puffs, letting his mind wander as he watched the pale smoke drift towards the ceiling.  
  
~ In the Lady's Luck bar ~  
  
" . . . and Roses wins by a nose !!!"  
  
As the dank bar resonded with graons and cheers, one purple haired knock-out just chuckled bitterly. Guess, I'm a loser all around today . . . Faye Valentine took a long drag on her cigarette, exhaling dejectedly as she tossed her ticket stubs to the floor.  
  
She checked her pockets for any stray woolongs to place on the next race, already knowing what she would find. Well, time to go home . . . ha - what home . . . With a rueful smile, Faye got up and left the run down hole-in-the-wall, heading for her 'baby'.  
  
Two minutes later, the Redtail was on auto pilot, smoothly veering through the deep night sky. Inside, Faye absently lit another cigarette, thinking on nothing and how much of it was in her life. 


	4. 

Lessons ~ by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer ~ roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue.  
  
This fic is set in my own personal Cowboy Bebop-verse. That means no relation what-so-ever to the show's time line or plot. It centers mainly around Spike and Ed's relationship, but Jet and Faye are important too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ In the Bebop's living room ~  
  
Ten, nine, eight . . . Spike mentaly counted down to the end of his morning routine. His eyes were open, carefully watching the movements of a certain orange haired Jeet Kune Do protigee.  
  
In the last few weeks, his ennitial appraisial of Ed's abilities had not only been met, but surpassed. The young girl was exactly right for this fighting style, her body mimiking the movements Spike did perfectly after only a few demonstrations.  
  
Yeah, plus she's way stronger than she looks . . . Spike pushed away the memory of one of thier early bouts, when he was trying to gauge her strength and test her agility. Sufficed to say she passed with flying colors.  
  
Shifting his mind back to the present for the final stance, Spike added an extra jump for flourish, beaming as he watched Ed nail it without missing a beat. Yeap, the kid's a natural . . .  
  
"All right, lets hit the showers Ed - " Spike almost didn't register the black/white/orange blur that flew past him. He blinked stupidly for a few seconds, then turned and raced for the bathroom. "I call DIBS !!!!"  
  
Spike burst through the door to the bathroom - and immediately turned red to the tips of his ears.  
Ed was in the tub - totally naked. He'd seen naked women before - duh - no big deal, but this this . . . . this was like walking in on your - your sister or something . . . shit . . .  
  
Spike back tracked, throughing up his arm to shield his eyes from the - the SIGHT. He was almost back out the door - but he slipped on the mat at the threshold. I knew it - my ass always gets it in the end . . .   
  
Meanwhile, Ed wasn't finding the situation anymore pleasant than Spike. "BAD SPIKE-SPIKE !!! SPIKE-SPIKE NO SEE ED !!!" The insane 'tween girl floundered frantically in the soapy water, looking for some thing to throw.  
  
Spike was still trying to get up off the floor and out into the hall. He'd just managed to get back to his feet when Ed hurled her first projectile. An open bottle of shampoo.  
  
"Spike-Spike - GET OUT !!!"  
  
It's not my day . . . Spike just winced as he heard the bottle smack and spill it's slippery contents all over the bathroom floor.  
  
~ in the Bebop's main room ~  
  
"Hey, Spike ?"  
  
The fluffy haired bounty hunter looked weary at his partner from his spot on the stairs. "What is it Jet ?"  
  
The bury ex-cop gave him a rueful smile. "Well, you missed breakfast - "  
  
The wiry bounty hunter gave a snort. "I AM trying to stay alive."  
  
Jet continued, unphased. " - and you're sopping wet." Indeed, a puddle of sudsy water had formed aroung Spike and the drip-drip of the remaining water echoed mockingly around the room. Jet added to the mockery. "What happened ?"  
  
Spike's scowl faded out to a smile. "Well . . . "  
  
+~ earlier ~+  
  
Spike felt himself slip, he loss of balance as his feet slid out from under him. But the bounty hunter wasn't going down without a fight. Of course, those efforts were futile.  
  
Ed was splashing around in the tub, sloshing water over the rim and berating Spike non-stop. "Spike-Spike no look at ED - GET OUT - Ed is NAKED !!!" She had no idea how much her teacher wanted to comply.  
  
"Ed - I'm go - " Spike couldn't finish before he slid headlong into the tub, flopping in beside Ed with a tremendous splash. By the time he floundered up for air, Ed was gone, the bathroom was flooded and he had swallowed half the water left in the tub. 


	5. 5

Lessons - by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer - roses are red, violets are blue; i now own, so you no sue.  
  
This fic is set in my own personal Cowboy Bebop-verse. That means no relation what-so-ever to the show's time line or plot. It centers mainly around Spike and Ed's relationship, but Jet and Faye are important too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ ISSP HeadQuarters - Mars ~  
  
"How far do think this one'll get us, Jet?" Spike looked dubiously at his partner over the battered body of Ricky Tao, or as he was known to Spike, '50mw'.  
  
Jet looked at the skinny, fluffy haired young man with a twich in his eye. "With all the damages you caused ?! We'll be lucky to get a bag of groceries on the change !!"  
  
Spike snorted indignantly. " I almost get my - !!"  
  
"CAN I HELP YOU !?!" Both bountry hunters turned to face the exasperated ISSP clerk who had been trying to get thier attention for the past few minutes. Spike looked the young, slighlt dishevled, man up and down, then turned back to his partner.  
  
" - head shot off, and you wanna complain about a few broken windows?!"  
  
Jet however wasn't listening - he was too busy counting the 50mw. With a nod to the clerk ("Thanks"), Jet walked out of the ISSP, leaving an open-mouthed and irrate Spike behind. He was half-way down the front steps before his partner came bounding out of the doors at top speed.  
  
"JET!!" Spike lunged at the burly former-cop, only to go sailing past as Jet stepped aside at the last minute. He landed on his ass on the sidewalk, after rolling down the last 50 or so concrete steps. Jet took his time walking down, dividing the money as he went.  
  
"Here, that's your share." He handed Spike the smaller portion. "I already took out the cost of those windows - and the furniture - and the door - and the car - and the vet bill for that cat."  
  
Having counted his money, Spike pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag before pushing himself to his feet. He fell into step beside the ex-cop, ambling along with his usual lanky grace. "So, where's the nearest super-market?"  
  
Jet stopped dead in shock. "Wha - You are NOT going to buy the food!!"  
  
Spike spun around angrily. "Why the hell not?!"  
  
"Because you don't know what to buy!!"  
  
"Do too!!"  
  
"Do not - your idea of a well balanced meal is charbroiled meat and beer!!"  
  
"Is not!!"  
  
"Is too!!"  
  
"Is not!!"  
  
"Is too!!"  
  
By now, a crowd had gathered to watch the two men yelling like five year olds, and bets where being placed as to who would throw the first punch, when it would be thrown, who would win, and so on. As it was, the bets would be canceled because Spike's communicater went off.  
  
"Is - !!"  
  
*beep,beep,beep,beep,beep*  
  
With a scowl, Spike pulled the comm-device out of his breast pocket, snapping it open with a flick of his wrist. "Faye, what the hell do - ?!"  
  
"SPIKE-SPIKE HELP ED !!!!"  
  
"Ed what's - !?"  
  
"SPIKE-SPIKE - !!!"  
  
*click*  
  
Spike stood abosolutely still, staring at the dead comm-device, then punched in the Bebop's comm-code. "Dammit - she's not answering!!"  
  
"She probably just crashed the comm-system." Jet was non-plussed by the call, and slighlt amused by his partner's agitation. "Besides Faye stayed to watch the kid, so how much harm could she do?" He set off down the street once more.  
  
But Spike knew better. Ed had never been the least bit worried, not even during the mutated lobster fiasco. Her voice on the comm-device hadn't just been worried, it had been out right paniced, the same panic that was making his guts hurt at the thought of the trouble Ed, and maybe Faye, were in.  
  
So, as Jet continued down the street, Spike ran pell-mell back towards his ship. His partner didn't notice till he looked back over his shoulder about four blocks away, and realized he was alone.  
  
"Shit - leave me to do all the damn housework. What the hell am I, the mom?!" Jet Black continued down the street, grumbling under his breath about his fluff haired (and brained) partner.  
  
~ the Bebop ~  
  
Spike knew something was wrong as soon as he landed on the Bebop's deck; (a) he did not get bowled over by a soaked Edward, who always swam in the harbour with Ein when they docked, (b) the door, which Faye always forgot to lock, was locked when he tried it, and (c) the Bebop, which normally resounded with the bumps and barks of Ed, Ein, and Faye, was eerily silent.  
  
. . . Not good . . .   
  
"Ed - Faye !!" Spike checked the control room, the hanger, and the bathroom, before entering the living room. He was confronted by the sight of a bruised and battered Faye, who was sobbing on the couch.  
  
Spike was acrossed the room in two seconds, neeling beside the hurt purple haied girl. "Faye, what the hell happened ? Where's Ed ?"  
  
She didn't respond, only collapsing into louder sobs as she handed him a rolled up parchment.  
  
Spike felt his mouth go dry and his heart stop. The letter wasn't signed, but he'd recognise the calligraphic script anywhere. He'd also recognised the torn bit of once-white rag that fell out as he unolled the message.  
  
_I found your new little friend Spike. How about a little 'hide and seek', for old times sake? We'll be waiting . . . but only till the next sunset. After that, your little friend is going to be growing up rather fast._  
  
"VISCIOUS!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
. . . SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This conclueds the 'Lessons', but stay tuned for my next venture into the Cowboy Bebop-verse with 'Practice'. Sayonara ^.~ 


End file.
